Big Time Crush
by rainbowmonkeycakes
Summary: James Diamond yes James Diamond. the James that every girl with sense fan girls over is about to have his life changed by a new girl. Yes. He is finally going to fall in love!


James Diamond (yes James Diamond. the James that every girl with sense fangirls over) walks into the lobby of the Palm Woods getting ready to ask people which head shot they like better.

"hmm…..astronaut…..lumberjack…hmm…who am I kidding? They're both great!" he thought to himself, focusing on his dozen head shots in his hands. But he doesn't notice the girl walking in his direction, not paying any attention, who is going to change this pop star's life. FOREVER! Just kidding! Not drastically anyway. Then…oops! Papers fly everywhere!

"Oh! Oh my gosh I am so sorry! I wasn't paying any attention! Sorry!" the girl said, sitting on the floor to pick up her drawings.

The mystery girl had brown hair up in a ponytail. She also had gray-blue eyes and was wearing her shirt with pink roses on it. Her jeans wear gray and she had on ballerina flats.

"Hey no problem it was my fault" James said, bending over to help her and get his head shots. Then, noticing her papers he said "Hey, did you draw these?".

"Y-yeah I drew them." she said, then noticing there were no more papers on the floor, got up and handed James some of his pictures.

"But seriously these are really good. You should be an artist." he said giving her back her drawings.

"Really? Thanks James that really means a lot" she said smiling a sweet smile.

"You know my name?" he asked.

"Of course! I have all your songs! Me and my friends" she cut herself off when she heard one of her best friends yell "Oh great what did you do this time?" Then she looked at James. "Did she do anything to you? 'Borrow' something?" Patty said doing air quotes on borrow.

Patty had brown, curly hair that went down a little lower than her shoulders. Her bangs swoop to the right slightly covering her eye and she was wearing green and white bracelets and a green headband with a little bow on it. She was wearing a green tang top with white butterfly's on it. She had on navy blue capries, green and white long socks, and black Converse.

"I didn't do anything Patty" she said getting up and James did the same.

"Sure sure. Whatever lets you sleep at night" she said.

"Hey, there's going to be a karaoke party tonight here in the lobby. Are you two going to come?" James asked.

"Definitely! By" they both said and walked in the elevator, James staring in her direction even when she was gone, as if in a trance. The rest of the dogs just walked out of the elevator and, noticing James' trance like expression, walked over to him and clapped their hands in front of his face.

"James you okay?" Kendall asked while Carlos checked his forehead for a fever.

"He was staring at the girls who walked in the elevator. Maybe he has finally fallen for someone" Logan said waving his hand in front of James face.

"What? What happened?" James asked snapping back to reality.

"Who was that and how is it that you've actually fallen for someone?" Kendall asked.

"I don't know. I wish I knew her name." he said with a sigh. "But she is coming to the karaoke party tonight"

"Good. Then you can get her name and we can figure out how the heck James Diamond actually fell in love with someone! This is huge!" Carlos said and the other to nodded.

"Which one do you like dude?" Kendall asked.

"The one with light eyes." James said.

"Good cause I kinda like the one standing next to her" Carlos said.

"Lets go" Logan said and the went to the elevator.

* * *

When they walked into their apartment Kendall yelled "ATTENTION ONE ATTENTION ALL! JAMES DIAMOND HAS FINALLY FALLEN IN LOVE WITH SOMEONE!"

"WHAT?" both his sister and his mom yelled in unison.

"Yup! It's true!" Logan said.

"We don't know that yet I barely know her" James said.

"Well now but at the kareoke party, you make your move" Carlso said.

* * *

Back in the lobby, Patty and the unknown girl that James, the one who was never in a serious relationship has somehow fallen in love with, walks in. They're just about ready to start the party. James sees her and signals them to sit in the empty chairs next to him. She walks over and sits. "Hi" they say with a smile.

"Hey. You know it's a shame. You know my name but I don't know yours." James said.

"Oh yeah. I never told you. I'm Mara Tablada. I just came here from Miami Florida. But luckily it isn't much different." she said.

"Nice to meet you!" Logan, Carlos, and Kendall cut in.

"I'm Kendall"

"Logan"

"Carlos"

"I know. You guys are really good singers. Me and my friends love your music" she said when Patty, feeling ignored, said "ah-hem!"

"oh and this is Patty one of my bestest friends foreva!" she said hugging her friend.

"I see why you like her. She's really nice" Logan whispered to James.

"That's not the only reason" he replied.

Carlos jumped up and pushed the guy next to Patty out of his seat. "Sorry...!" he said to the guy he pushed then pulled himself together. "H-hey there" he said to Patty. "hi"

"Hello everyone! We are ready to start now. Just come up to the d.j. and pick a song you want to sing. Any questions? No? Good. So who wants to be the first up to sing?" said Bitters into the microphone then letting the first people on the stage.

"I love karaoke. Hey do you wanna sing a song with me next?" Mara asked James.

"Of course he would" Kendall answered for him. "Won't you James?"

"I can answer for myself. Sure." He said.

The first one finished and Bitters went back on stage. "That was great. Who wants to go next?"

"Bitters, we do" James said.

"Okay come on up" he replied and everyone clapped as they went on the stage. Mara and James went over to the d.j. to look at the songs.

"James can we do this one? I just love this song!" Mara said.

"'I See The Light'? Isn't that the song from that new movie? Sure why not but don't get mad if I upstage you. After all I am a professional" he replied.

"Just worry about yourself Jimmy" she said walking to a mike. Then the music started.

"All those days watching from the windows…." She started singing. James, along with everyone else in the lobby, was in awe.

"wow she's really good" Carlos said and the others nodded.

Then it was James' turn. "All those days chasing down a daydream…"

When they finished there was a huge applause. Then they sat back down and started to watch the next duet.

"You were fantastic! Why didn't you tell me you could sing?" James said amazed.

"You never asked" she said simply.

"So, do you have any other hidden talents I should know about?"

"Let's see….drawing, singing...yup that's about it" she said while Patty pulled Carlos on the stage and got him to sing the Pokemon theme song and everyone laughed as they started dancing.

"Carlos and Patty are really hitting it off" Logan said, trying to hold in his laughter.

"Yeah she's always like this" Mara said smiling and they all laughed together.

* * *

The dogs walked in the lobby. James wouldn't stop rambling on and on about Mara. "Isn't she amazing? She is so talented and- "

"Yeah yeah we get it!" the others said in unison.

"And did you see her eyes they were-"

"sparkling like the stars we know!"

"Dude if you're so into her then just ask her out!" Kendall said.

"Yeah before you annoy us to death!" Carlos said

"You know I will. I'm gonna go right now" James said about to make his way to the elevator when Kelly walked in the lobby.

"Guys Gustavo wants you guys in the studio now!" she said.

"Oh come on!" James said, angry.

"Lets go!" she said and they all got into the limo and were in their way to the studio.


End file.
